Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony Part 1
by Darren5001
Summary: Inserting Jason of Star Command voice: Part 1: Discord/Q has chosen Sweet Valley characters Elizabeth and her twin Jessica Wakefield, friends Deirdre, Daisy, Regina, kids Cassie, Bryce, Venus, Kochi to get Sunset Shimmer back to human world. Twilight Sparkle is more then surprised to see Sunset Shimmer. Can the power of friendship help Sunset Shimmer? Rated T for 'situations'.


Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony Part 1

The protagonist Q comes to the past and he has a challenge to the precursor Jean Luc Picard's descendant in Deirdre, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, and Regina. He sends them all to a unique location where he leaves the girls naked and they have to help solve a problem. The problem is making a girl go back to their world that's in the land of the ponies—My Little Pony!

While taking a relaxing mud bath, Twilight Sparkle the kind princess gets a shocking surprise when an old friend comes into the pony world in tears—the human Sunset Shimmer. But why is Sunset a human, wearing no clothes, and why did she come back to Equestria after Twilight asked the human counterparts to be her friend? Worse of all according to Princess Celestia, if Sunset is not returned to the human world, there are unforeseen scary events in the future that only Sunset and the humans Twilight had met can stop. But how can Sunset be convinced to return when she has no friendship spirit and is in constant mourning of what she did? It will take friendship and love from ponies and humans united to save both their worlds to get Sunset her friendship spirit back.

Starring:

Humans:

Sunset Shimmer  
Deirdre Sloan

Elizabeth Wakefield

Jessica Wakefield

Daisy Tagert

Regina Morrow

Cassie Lynn (13 years old)

Bryce French (13 years old)

Venus Kiff (11 years old)

Kochi Sol (11 years old)

(Bryce and Kochi are both companions to Cassie and Venus and they live at home with the girls.)

Jessie Cassopolis (part 3 appearance)

Joey Glad (part 3)

Ursula Llewellyn (part 3)

Ponies/few strange animals:

John De Lancie as Q the human/Discord the dragon

Mane 6:

Twilight Sparkle/Twilight Human (part 5 appearance)

Applejack

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash

Spike, Twilight's number one special pal and young dragon assistant

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna

Princess Cadence

Pony appearances:

Shiny Armor (part 3 and 4)

Twilight Velvet and Night Light (Twilight's parents, part 3 and 4)

Granny Smith (parts 3 and 4)

Apple Bloom (parts 3 and 4)

Big McIntosh (parts 3 and 4)

Winona the dog (part 2)

Sweetie Belle (parts 3 and 4)

Rarity's Mom and Dad (unknown names, parts 3, and 4)

Fluttershy's Mom and Dad (part 4, they/Zephyr are shown in picture from Fluttershy to Deirdre)

Zephyr, Fluttershy's brother (part 4)

Igneous Rock Pie (parts 3 and 4)

Cloudy Quartz (parts 3 and 4)

Maud Pie (parts 3 and 4)

Limestone Pie (parts 3 and 4)

Marble Pie (parts 3 and 4)

Windy Whistles (parts 3 and 4)

Bow Hot Hoof (parts 3 and 4)

Scootaloo (Rainbow Dash's admiring fan and BFF, part 4)

Pony Flagg, Pony police (part 3, joke to Corneal Sam Flagg, military intelligence not quite all there, but serious in MASH)

Pony O Reilly (part 3, joke to MASH Radar O Reilly

Pony Johnny (Airplane movie reference) (part 3)

Pony Tuvok (Star Trek Voyager reference (parts 3, appearance in part 4 wishing humans luck in journey)

Pony Strate (Dukes' Enos Strate (part 3)

Pon 3 (DJ Pony) (Parts 3 and 4)

Octavia Pony (parts 3 and 4)

Trixie pony (part 3 and 4, does wonderful tricks to impress the humans that cheer for her)

Starlight Glimmer, Trixie's BFF (part 4)

Cranky Donkey (parts 3 and 4)

Matilda (parts 3 and 4)

Goblin monster (part 4) from Teen Titans Go (Discord used magic to create it)

Thorax the Changeling/Thorax's real identity (part 4)

Scootaloo (girl pony, BFF with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and big admirer of Rainbow Dash) (part 4)

Guest humans (part 5)

Applejack

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash

Apple Bloom (Applejack's human little sister, aged about 10)

Big McIntosh (dances with Jessica)

Trixie the human

Valvalis

Valvalis' 5 waitresses:

Kaolinite

Eudial

Mimette

Cyprine

Ptilol

Amy Briar (offering Sunset a waitressing job)

Bruce Patman, dates Regina

Masato Michiru, dates Daisy

Tom Watts, dates Elizabeth

Songs:

My little pony theme, from Friendship is Magic

Hit me up

Deirdre Sloan and Sunset Shimmer

I'm still here

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Pony, and Spike

The way I was

Twilight Pony and Sunset Shimmer:

I don't know what it is

Ursula, on her guitar

From Kylie Minogue, promoting 4th season of Charlie's Angels on You Tube

Pinkie Pie the Party Planner

Pinkie Pie the pony

Youngblood

Ursula, Deirdre, and Sunset Shimmer

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

Venus Voulez Vous

Deirdre and Ursula and Jessie and Sunset, joined in by 'Rainbooms', pony sized

Dreaming the 7 minute 'Percussion mix'

By Ursula

From: Ruff Driverz Presents Arrola - Dreaming (A.1 Percussion Mix)

Bit by bit

Ursula, Jessie, and Sunset

Only in my dreams

Sunset Shimmer

From Debbie Gibson

This is farewell

Humans and ponies alike

Youngblood

Ursula, Deirdre, and Sunset Shimmer

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

Dance like a pony

Sunset, Jessie, and Ursula

From Bangles Walk like an Egyptian

Safety Dance (4 minutes)

Ursula, Sunset, and Twilight

From Men without hats

Equestria Girls

Ursula

From:  lyrics/My-Little-Pony-Equestria-Girls/My-Little-Pony-Equestria-Girls (unknown artist)

It was a summer day in the summer of 2014. The Keio University college in Minato, Japan was closed. It meant a summer of fun for the girls as it was official girls' day! Jessica Wakefield, Elizabeth Wakefield, Daisy Tagert, Regina Morrow, Cassie Lynn, Bryce French, Venus Kiff, and Kochi Sol were all invited to swim. They had on bathing suits. Deirdre Sloan was cooking the food. Little did each girl realize that something was about to happen.

"I think the boys went out to get away from us," Regina teased.

'I don't blame them," Daisy smiled.

"Ugh, look what the kids are into now. I thought Strawberry Shortcake was silly enough," Jessica complained to see Cassie and her friends. Venus played the My Little Pony game. Cassie colored in the Pony book. Kochi and Bryce had on the special 'DJ Pon-3 headphones' in listening to Equestria girls music. If only they really existed.

"Jessica, don't bother the kids. I got the apartment to myself," Deirdre said happily.

"Yes, peace, quiet, no college and no end of the world doomsday like scenario," Elizabeth said.

Just then, a familiarized man appeared. The man was from Star Trek Next Generation or Voyager's world in the 2300 era.

"Is this what hero like girls do? Put on scantily clad clothing? I just watched Teen Titans beat up Control Freak. What kind of a captain do you think you are?"

'First of all, sir…"

"Oh, you talk every bit like him."

"Like who?" Deirdre asked.  
"Who or what are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think that guy is Q, judge of humanity," Jessica said.

"Did you come into our era like Voyager?" Daisy asked.

"I can come into any time I want to come in as yes, I am Q. I am the judge of humanity."

"All right Q. I'm not responsible for the actions of other heroes and can care less of their villains as long as they stay away from our area,' Deirdre said.

"Yes, you and your friends will be the perfect test," Q grinned.

"Test? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't you thin you can play games with us as we're heroes," Daisy said.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Regina said.

"Please, your hero ability means nothing. You got to learn a lesson," Q said.

"What lesson do they have to learn, sir?" Cassie asked.

"I wouldn't talk to him. I should call my mommy,' Venus said.

"Oh, what is that you are watching little girl?" Q asked, intrigued.

"We're looking at My Little Pony. It's an unseen episode of Sunset Shimmer going to the pony land because she can't get people to like her and she's very sad," Kochi said.

"Really?" Q looked at the unique human girl called Sunset Shimmer. "Hmm, I can see why this is an unseen episode. The human girl has no clothes on."

"It's not an ecchi episode at all. The camera isn't showing anything naughty," Bryce said.

"Sunset has no clothes on because she's in the pony land. Humans don't wear clothes because there's no humans," Venus said.

"Hmm."

"Q, you said that we had to help solve a problem. What problem?" Deirdre asked.

"For some reason, this girl is familiar. I don't know why," Daisy said of Sunset the girl. She had a towel wrapped around herself and just seemed sad. Usually, My Little Pony focused on happy things. And there was no adult human beings on the show, so that was unusual.

"I think humanity should be in the land of My Little Pony and you have to solve their problem non violently," Q smiled.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked. "Did you say we have to be in the pony land?"

"Surely you jest, and I speak as a 'Number 1.'" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, you are so much like Will to his Picard," Q beamed.

'Don't you think I'm a Data or something," Jessica said firmly.

" You lack the brains to be a Data. But I am a Worf when I tell you to beat it," Daisy said.

"You need to get that girl back into this world," Q said, pointing to Sunset Shimmer.

"Really? Is she like your mother to be or something?" Regina asked, her arms folded.

"Please, unseen episode of a kid's TV show on for 5 years now and they're showing this, a human in their land? She needs to come back here, or your world is doomed," Q said.

'Doomed in what way?" Deirdre asked.

Q then zapped the girls as they vanished.

In a faraway land, she looked at the picture, a picture of herself with 5 very nice girls that were her instant friends, just like her other friends. The girls in the picture were not ponies at all. They were called human beings and they were such nice friendly girls that took care of her. The horse's hoof patted at the girl in the center wearing the princess crown and pretty dress.

"Gosh, my favorite picture that Spike took. I can look at it all the time. Oh how I miss you all," the pony said. The pony was named Twilight Sparkle and this was her gentle royal land, the land of Equestria! She smiled to hear a song play out in the sky, the sky of music:

My little Pony

[Backup singer]

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

[Twilight Sparkle]

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

[Rainbow Dash]

Big adventure

[Pinkie Pie]

Tons of fun

[Rarity]

A beautiful heart

[Applejack]

Faithful and strong

[Fluttershy]

Sharing kindness!

[Twilight Sparkle]

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

My Little Pony... friends

Twilight Sparkle was a unique pony, and also a charming human as she was told. The land she had to go to was something else to learn so many things in being human, and some like girls' bathroom, bathing, and other things like changing clothes were very new. It was one thing to see yourself as a pony and not have a care in the world, but seeing herself as a human girl with the bumps on her chest known as 'breasts' and the hair down below known as 'pussy', that was awkward for her, though it was nice to see what human girls had. But she was a pony, a princess, and a friend to her friends that she had missed. But then there were the nice human girls she missed too as the picture made her happy, but also sad. It was like Twilight wanted both, but both can't be had. She knew her pony friends a lot longer then the human girls.

( wiki/Twilight_Sparkle Type Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash for any other info you may want to see)

Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart.

At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic.

Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious.

Her friend were like, one by one:

Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty.

Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness.

Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity.

Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Her father and mother call her by her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie, in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hearthbreakers, and the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. She is called Ponka Po in some merchandise.

Finally, the 6th mane pony was Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty.

Twilight and her 'court of friends' had 'elements of harmony' that helped protect the land of Ponyville, Equestria, and Evergreen Forest. (From:  wiki/Elements_of_Harmony): The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. The narration during the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1 describes the Elements of Harmony as "the most powerful magic known to ponydom". In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, it is revealed that the Elements of Harmony were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of years ago. However, doing so had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment.

Twilight ruled Equestria, but still had lots to learn and needed guidance from the guardians in Princess Celestia and her sister Luna. They were the wise elder ponies of the land. T(he Wikia information on Twilight and her friends also applies to Celesita, Luna, and Cadence.)

Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena.

Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon or Night Mare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadence. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is called by her respective early names Princess Selena/Night Mare in another depiction.

Princess Cadence is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Flurry Heart's mother, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire.  
"I swear, I'm making sure Rarity never packs my suitcase again. It's as bad as the surprises I found in the 'purse' that I was given." Well, other then make up she didn't understand entirely from Rarity the human, it was the touching picture at the fall formal dance. She wondered how Flash Sentry was doing. She felt bad barely giving him one dance before having to say goodbye. He was very nice, and warm. She felt emotions that she never felt as a pony around the very few boy ponies of her era. But it was for the best as she was masquerading as a human and wasn't genuine. She was a pony. She was entirely glad Celestia sensed her discomfort and sadness of having to leave the human friends in having to get away and think.

Twilight then spotted what appeared to be…falling stars? Last time such an event happened was in an area called 'Pokemon Dungeon' in her world where this human fell into the land and he was a Pokemon the region he still was at today with his loyal Pokemon partner! But surely humans couldn't fall into Equestria. They were all ponies, little ponies, and a human would be big in their land as the ponies would have to stand on hind legs to match up to humans. Maybe it was nothing but flying ponies, but ponies never flew that fast.

"I got to relax and stop thinking. I got to remind myself I had to get the crown back. If there was a way back to the girls, I'd find a way back. They were very nice to me. They're so much like my friends, and it shouldn't hurt, but it does. Sometimes I wish that there was somebody like me for the girls to associate with. Then I wouldn't feel this way." Twilight walked around the area and found the river, waterfall, and a natural shower. Twilight giggled of this 'movie' she wasn't supposed to see as a young girl, but this 'Blue Lagoon' was nice about the boy and girl that grew up and did things. They even swam in water with no clothes on.

"Boy, humans go through a lot with their bodies." Twilight looked around her area as it was outdoors and she can sleep anywhere as a pony, long as she had something to lie her head on. There was food from the trees in the specialized apples of her land.

Twilight felt the mud. She heard something crashing in the distance, but maybe it was a falling tree. Twilight set up her things: favorite books, material to write, and her table. She would have 5 days to herself. Of course her friends were sad as they had seen her going away for 3 days and now she was going away for 5 days. Pinkie even asked if she was mad at her. Twilight tried to assure her friends nothing at all was wrong from the human world as she just needed time to think.

"If this crown wasn't magical, maybe I shouldn't have gone," Twilight sighed sadly. Sometimes the crown of a princess was a pain, until she saw that 'Brave' movie in how Merida the human princess had to embrace royalty or disaster would follow. That was why it was important to get the crown back.

The crashing heard were 8 girls and boys that were slowly getting up and then exclaiming that they were all naked! They had no clothes at all.

'Q, where did you put us at?" Deirdre asked loudly.

"Maybe this is Illusia," Jessica said, and got slapped in the back of her head.

"Will you quit hitting Jessica?" Elizabeth complained to Daisy.

'When she stops being the dumbass of the story," Daisy said firmly.

'Uh, I don't think in a place like this that we should say bad words. It doesn't feel right," Regina said.

"I bet this is the pony land. Look at the apples," Venus grinned of the many different colored apples.

"This is very awkward," Elizabeth said.

"Hey, naked or not, you're getting a boost," Deirdre put Elizabeth on her shoulders. Regina and Daisy steadied her as Elizabeth reached up to pull down what appeared to be a pink apple. Elizabeth took a bite out of it, and it was like their apples at home, but how can that be?

"Are we in the TV set? Look what happens," Kochi said as he went over facing out and tapped at the area.

"Maybe if we break it, we'll get out,' Jessica picked up a stick as Deirdre snatched it.

"Yeah, if you break the 4th wall, we'll be joining Mimete the 1st that fell down the rabbit hole literally to nowhere in the 1990s," Deirdre tossed the stick away.

"We're in the pony land, so we need to find the pony area of Equestria. It's a big royal land," Venus grinned.

"Well, we're in a forest. You think Q would've put us near the area and let us wear clothes," Cassie said.

'Hey Q, you dumbass, how do we get to Equestria? We're not walking to nowhere!" Jessica shouted and got hit on the head.

"Gee, how kind of Q," Deirdre had the cell phone that surprisingly got communication as there was a map.

"This reminds me of Pokemon," Daisy grinned.

"Let's find our way out of the woods, but I would feel better if I had something around my naked body," Elizabeth said.

"Want to hear the funny story about Iolaus and Autolycus in what Ares did to them in stealing their clothes and turning them into weirdo trolls?" Daisy asked eagerly.

"Don't give Q anymore ideas! I don't want to think that he's like Ares and that's the last thing we need is more trouble other then we're naked!" Deirdre shouted.

'And that's part of why Ares did what he did because it lead to fighting like this!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Let's just calm ourselves as Q said this Sunset Shimmer is in this land and we got to bring her back home for whatever reason so we can get back home," Regina said.

"It's like the games we play. You got to obtain the goal and move to the next level," Venus said. 'By the way, I like being naked,' Venus laughed with glee along with Kochi.

"As a believer of royalty if these ponies are of royal, I don't think naked humans are presentable," Deirdre said.

"I'll say one thing. This gets better and better for some reason to be in a pony land and we're naked," Jessica said.

"Oh put some leaves on and shut up," Daisy threw leaves at Jessica.

"How do we know this is not poison ivy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know it's not poison ivy," Deirdre said.

"You need to put leave together," Cassie said.

Twilight got into the mud spa. She used the magic of her unicorn horn. The number of bubbles increased and a little more steam rose to the surface. She stood in the mud when she saw something glow into the water. That was very odd. Then, she gave a wide eye expression as something was getting up!

"What if it's a time warp? Am I going to meet myself from the future? I was sure I was careful in the human land, and the passage did close on the 3rd day as Celestia said." Twilight felt afraid to see something forming, and blushed to see the figure of a muddied naked bare butt and longish hair that was glopped in mud. Twilight saw the naked figure getting up, as it was a girl! She recognized the bumps in the breasts that were kind of small, but familiar for she did see a girl with kind of a small chest, but it was similar to hers when she was human. Twilight watched the naked muddied girl getting up slowly as she saw every bit of her nakedness that made her feel those human feelings again when she had to learn of human bathing. Then there were crashing motions as Twilight then saw other humans! Twilight shook her head and adjusted her eyes and gasped. She saw the ones: Deirdre Sloan, Elizabeth Wakefield, the little girl in Cassie Lynn, and the little boy in Bryce French that crashed into the force field along with 4 other girls.

"The ponies do exist," Jessica could only say as she fainted on the ground naked. Twilight felt faint herself as how did humans fall into her land? They couldn't have reopened the portal, or maybe some other portal opened!

"Twilight Sparkle? I can't see," the muddied girl said, trying to see.

Twilight sensed the 7 humans were friendly and let them in her land. But how and why were there humans in the pony land, and why were they all naked? Twilight used her magic to clean the muddied girl and regretted it as she saw it was Sunset Shimmer, and she was naked! Why was seeing Sunset naked intriguing her? Was it the girl anatomy parts that intrigued her, as Applejack the girl did show her that special massaging and feelings girls did get being naked?

"Is there any way that you can cover up our nakedness a little better?" Elizabeth asked the pony very slowly as last time she heard of talking horses was old Mr. Ed the TV series.

"I don't know any magic to give you clothes, and the clothes are only the size for ponies, not meant for humans," Twilight said to the naked people. She tried not to look at the boys too much for they were clearly different then the human girls.

"Twilight, I don't know why I'm like this at all," Sunset said, covering her breasts.

"Whatever you do, don't sit down or you'll get dirty again. I think I do know you, but I was supposed to forget you I think," Deirdre said.

"Uh, I don't know at all what has brought you here," Twilight said. "I know Deirdre, Elizabeth, Cassie, and Bryce, but who are you 4? I seen you when I was in your world."

"You were at that spring formal dance and got voted as the princess. You were cute in the dress. I wish you could wear it again," Cassie gushed.

Twilight smiled shyly. "I'm just a pony that doesn't require your clothes. Who are you other 4?"

"I'm Jessica, Elizabeth's sister. This being named Q brought us to your pony land."

"You know, come to think of it when Q talked, he sounded like Discord the dragon. What if maybe Discord came into our world just for jollies at our expense and posed as Q?" Cassie asked.

"My name is Daisy, this is Regina, and that is Venus and Kochi. You must be the girl over there that Q said had to go back to our world, Sunset Shimmer."

"I don't want to go back to the world at all. Just leave me alone," Sunset said in fright.

"Sunset, calm down. First up, here," Twilight made towels appear for the people. "It's the only thing I know."

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth said, finally able to cover her body in a towel and not in leaves.

"Sunset, why did you come to my world and how?" Twilight asked. "How did you get into my mud spa, and if anything, Sunset, you should be a pony."

"Wait, how do we know that Sunset was a pony?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"I often ask how come you're not an idiot when you are?" Daisy countered firmly as Sunset was crying.

"Jessica, cease this at once! Our purpose is not to scare Sunset, and we're not going to force her to go back if something has frightened her. But I don't' understand what," Deirdre said. She tried not to frown as stepping in the mud to guide Sunset out after she covered herself and was shedding tears.

"Did something happen on our world to make you very upset? What is it?" Regina asked.

"You haven't met or known me," Sunset said tearfully.

"Uh, is there anything we can eat? We had to go to your pony land, but we don't know how to get there other then the cell phone Q dropped on Jessica's head. It was funny," Venus giggled.

Soon, a fire was set up to cook the food as Twilight made up fruit pies from Applejack. Twilight put food down by Sunset. Sunset just held her towel and shed tears.

"Are you upset that you see me as a pony? But you were a pony too. When I got back here, I was a pony again. How come you can't be a pony?" Twilight asked.

"I thought I…died,' Sunset choked.

"What?" Twilight asked in horror, looking at Sunset.

"I…I…hurt myself. I jumped off the building," Sunset said through sobs.

"But why would you do that? Sunset, I gave you good friends to look after you. Why would you want to hurt yourself?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, sometimes as a human, Twilight, we have to try and figure out why people would want to hurt themselves. Sunset, did…" when Deirdre touched Sunset, she felt, dimensional scream going off! She saw Sunset on a roof, ignoring the pleas of the girls, and then she had seen Sunset just falling off the building, but not hitting the pavement. Sunset for whatever reason didn't die and wound up here. "Sunset, the girls were calling out to you…the ones in the picture, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Flutter. They didn't want you to jump at all. Why did you ignore them?"

"Did they try to save you, and yet your hurt yourself still? Why? Didn't you like them at all?" Twilight asked.

"I did, but…" Sunset shed tears shamefully. "Twilight, I missed you. I wanted you. Why did you have to leave?"

'But you knew I had to go back now, or not go back for 2 and half years, after the 30 moons. I couldn't just change the rules and neither could Celestia. Are you saying you did it because you wanted me to come back? Why? It couldn't be just me," Twilight was shedding tears. She didn't want to be responsible that somebody hurt themselves because of her. "Was it because of our fight? You know that I had to stop you. But we did it without the need to have to hurt you physically."

"Nobody else likes me, Twilight. Even if the girls can forget what I did, nobody else will. The principal and her sister hate me. They look at me like I'll do bad again. I was tired of people not liking me at all. On the other world as human, I got no family at all. I got nothing, but you girls do, as pony, or as human, and it isn't fair that I got nobody," Sunset was weeping.

Twilight hated to think that this was all her doing when all she wanted was her crown and her realm kept safe.

"Sunset, it is painful to be lonely. I know I don't know you at all, but I can relate to you not having a family. They never got to see me graduate school or to be in college. But I don't let the hurt get to me. I got friends. Sunset, people can like you if you give them a chance." Daisy said.

"Well, my brother picked the last minute to say he was getting married and nearly doomed our region because his bride was impersonating Cadence," Twilight said.

"But they won't give me a chance at all," Sunset said.

Twilight looked at the girls and tapped at the curled hair girl.

"I'm Deirdre."

"When you touched Sunset, what was it that happened to you?" Twilight asked. "Your eyes like went total white, and that was freaky."

"My expression? Well, I got an ability called dimensional scream," Deirdre said. "It lets me see in the past or the future. It's hard to tell though unless the event happens."

"Could you focus on the girls I had met that I told to watch Sunset? I can't fathom that they would break a promise," Twilight said.

Sunset just sat sadly on the ground.

"OH Sunset, if I had know the hurt you feel after our exchange, I would've stayed if I could. I would've spent two years in that world just to see you got good friends. I guess humans and ponies are alike to want friends. I feel very bad for you," Twilight wrapped a hoof around her, wishing Sunset would stop shedding tears. Even if Sunset had misbehaved, she was still a happy person.

"This won't hurt at all. My thoughts are your thoughts," Deirdre knelt down behind Sunset in her towel and touched at her bare shoulders and tensed up to see into her mind in what was hurting her. Daisy put her hands on Deirdre and started to tell what was being seen:

"It was the night after the battle exchange between you and Sunset, after you went back to Equestria, Twilight. Along with healing the evil power of Sunset, you managed to cleanse her soul, and in her soul was regret, torture, sadness, shame of her actions," Daisy echoed as Sunset Shimmer walked home. She was very sad. Despite her regret, she was not to keen on the idea of spending her entire weekend working on the school entrance. And she would have to work alone, thanks to Snips and Snails, two of the only people she thought she could honestly trust after what happened, bailing on her. They were not very nice at all.

She finally made it home. Her apartment was tiny, with only two rooms; one for sleeping and living, and one bathroom. But given how much her job as a waitress paid her at the nice Moonlight Café restaurant, she was lucky that she had the apartment, and couldn't complain. In this world, Sunset had no parents. She heard horror stories about adoption and girls being taken advantage of very easily and Sunset didn't want anybody touching at her body! Sunset took off her boots and what remained of her jacket, and dropped right on her bed, not bothering to undress as she'll toss the dress in the dumpster along with herself if she could. She would need as much rest as she could get to fix the school as quick as possible. But whenever she would close her eyes, that, that THING would be right there, staring at her her, laughing.

"How could I let my ambition turn me into a monster? If only I cou-"

She was cut off by a knocking at her door. She got up to answer it, only to be greeted by five familiar faces. It was, them.

"Hey sugar-cube." said Applejack. "Ya mind lettin us in?"

Sunset slammed the door as fast as she could.

"Sunset! We just wanna talk!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Go away!" yelled Sunset.

"Please, if you could just give us five minutes of your time-" said Rarity.

"After what you did to me? Not in a million years! Did Twilight go away as she said?"

"Yes she did, but you know the reason why along with all of us. If she didn't leave tonight, she couldn't leave for over 2 years and that would be very selfish to ask her not to go back to her friends in her realm," Applejack said from outside.

"That means I'm stuck in this world then with no way to ever go back there again. It doesn't matter anyway. Good riddance to Twilight Sparkle. I never want to see her again or you!"

"Oh Sunset, you don't' mean that at all. You're just in pain like us," Rainbow Dash wished she knew what words to make Sunset feel better and not so angry.

"Sunset, I hate to say it darling, but you brought this on yourself, but you also got another chance now if you let us help you. Twilight wants us to be your friend and we do," Rarity said.

Sunset could hear their voices talking outside, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She put her ear on the door to hear their conversation.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want us here." said Fluttershy. "I was kind of hoping that maybe she liked Twilight. It makes me sad somebody can have bad thoughts of her. All she did was want her crown back, that's all, and to stop Sunset from doing bad things. I know now Sunset doesn't mean them. She doesn't understand friendship. But how can we help when she wants us to go away and she's mad?"

"You heard what Twilight said. She asked us to look after Sunset and give her the diary." said Rainbow.

Twilight. Just the name wanted to make her bludgeon herself to death. But she managed to hear the part about the diary, which was peaking her curiosity as Rainbow held the book Sunset had with her in her purse like backpack. She finally decided to open the door, much to the confusion of the girls.

"Come in." said Sunset regretfully. She threw herself on the couch and folded her arms.

The girls did such, and walked into the miniscule apartment. There was a long, awkward pause between the six girls, until Pinkie Pie broke it.

"So, your house is really tiny. It's like you don't even have a room for sleeping in." said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, please be quiet." said Rarity. "Some people can barely afford housing, and unlike us, she probably doesn't have parents."

"Whoops, sorry."

"I don't want parents for people just do bad things to a girl like me. Don't ask me to explain what bad things they do to a girl's body."

"Well, I'd hit anybody that touches me wrong on my body," Applejack said, stamping her foot.

The long, awkward pause continued. This time, Sunset broke it.

"What did you guys say about Twilight and a diary?" She asked.

"Oh, well. I guess you heard that huh?" said Rainbow.

"The truth is, Twilight asked us to do two things before she left." said Applejack.

"The first thing she asked us to do was look out for you while she's gone." said Fluttershy.

"That's right. I remember that part."

"The second thing she asked us to do was give you this." said Applejack, holding out a diary.

Sunset took the diary, and opened it to the first page. Inside was a message.

Dear Sunset Shimmer,

A while ago, my teacher Princess Celestia sent me to a town called Ponyville to make friends, something I thought was meaningless. But through countless adventures, I learned that having friends is one of the most magnificent things in life. Now, I hope you will learn the same lesson.

Enclosed in this diary are several blank pages. I would like you to write about your findings of friendship while in this world, and report them to me the next time our paths cross.

While you may think a royal person like myself can order or decree you do this, it's up to you and you do it for yourself, not for me. I know my going away to my home is going to hurt my friends, and I would like you to be there for me, to help them and let them help you. The girls are all very nice, and they want to help you.

What happened tonight between us, I'm sorry if it hurt. That's not my purpose at all as in our world, we believe in friendship, never to raise a hoof or to lash out without good reason or cause. If we hurt, we let those in our pony friends be there for us. Let the humans be there for you. I was told that if my actions didn't stop you, other means of bad things would've been used, and I couldn't bare it if you were hurt and I couldn't stop it.

If there ever was a way back to the world, I'll seek you out, Sunset. If I have to wait 2 years for it to come back, I will wait and seek you out. I hope by then that you can come back to my world, and to see Celestia that misses you.

Signed, Twilight Sparkle.

Reading this made Sunset furious.

"Really? She comes close to killing me with that crown, and then has the audacity to tell me to report on something as trivial as friendship?"

"But she didn't give you an order or a royal decree to do such a thing. She said to do it for yourself," Rainbow Dash argued.

"Sunset, ah think Twilight is only tryin to-" said Applejack before Sunset cut her off.

"And she thinks that she can just assign my friends to me? Well, fat chance. I'm burning this diary the first chance I get. I don't want her to come back in two years to seek me out. I'll probably be dead anyway."

"Now just hold on a second." said Applejack. Sunset started to listen to her.

"Now, I don't personally know why Twilight decided to send this here diary to you. But, I reckon that she has a good reason to."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Because she cares about you and your well being. I think if Twilight had an ability or whatever the power is to keep the portal open longer, she'd want to stay and talk to you, and to help you, but she didn't have a choice. That's why she asked us, and we want to help you." Applejack told Sunset directly.

This made Sunset stop and think. _No one ever really cared for me before. Maybe Twilight IS doing this for my well being._ Sunset felt a tear come down her face.

"Sunset, what's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

She felt more tears stream down her face. "I have spent most of my time in this world tearing you five apart. Why do you want to be friends with me? Because Twilight said so?"

"Well, that maybe one reason." said Rarity.

"But the main reason is that we truly believe that you deserve a second chance. Everybody needs friends." said Pinkie.

"There is a brief story I can tell you that my sister told me for she goes to the Mugen school. It involved a girl like you, but she had powers," Applejack said.

"Really? Is she like a twin of me or something?" Sunset asked.

"No, not exactly, because I think now she's about 11 years old and she now goes to the Minato Ku school with her best pal Rini. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe, and Rini in a way was like Twilight in being there for her, and unlike you, Hotaru had great appreciation and no reserves," Applejack said of her younger sister Apple Bloom. The girls were intrigued to hear about Hotaru Tomoe and how everybody was there for her to heal her. "Even though the girls around Rini and Hotaru are a lot older and go to college, they're still there."

Sunset felt a warmth grow in her heart. She had never had a true friend before. But now, she was being given five. Sunset smiled, and her friends smiled back at her. Pinkie jumped behind her and began to hug her. The other four girls ran in to hug Sunset as well. Sunset felt strange, she was not used to hugs. But she remained silent. She did not want to ruin the mood.

The Next Day

Sunset stood in front of the school.

"You know you guys don't have to do this, right?" she asked.

"We know we don't have to. We want to." said Rainbow.

The six girls began to fix up the school as Vice-Principal Luna watched. Principal Celestia also watched and it was something else for her to see the girls that Sunset treated badly were being kind to her and helping her, and Sunset wasn't being mean. And, in no time, work that should have taken days to complete, was finished in mere hours.

"Looks like the school is finished girls. You can go home now." said Luna.

The girls left the school after that.

"Hey girls..." said Sunset "Thank you, for everything." The girls answered with another group hug, this time Sunset embracing her first real hug from friends.

But as hard as Sunset tried to make friends at her school, the kids treated her terribly and Sunset felt alone and sad. She turned away from the girls. She fell into a depression. She would lose her job. Her apartment then got locked up. Twilight was shedding tears as it was no wonder Sunset wanted to hurt herself. The vision then ended.

"F…stupid miserable people to do that to a nice girl. I should go over to that school and kick every one of them in the posterior for being mean and stupid. I bet that school is snobby," Daisy said firmly.

"No it's not. Believe it or not, I got a sense in my magic and the people there, they are kind, but I think they're reserved and hesitant. They saw Sunset and her true ability and they're just afraid that it could come back again. But it won't because it was wearing something that didn't belong to your world at all from my world and you just reacted to it. You're not a bad person at all, Sunset. You're not," Twilight tried to be convincing as Sunset had her on her lap and just cried. "It's hard enough to try and figure out how to get Sunset back, but all you humans back as well."

"The being in Q insisted that we got to solve Sunset's problem and put her back in our world for whatever reason," Deirdre said.

Regina was thoughtful. "Maybe Sunset Shimmer has a purpose like Twilight has in this world."

"What? To be sad for the rest of my life and not have friends?" Sunset asked in a pitied voice. "I probably deserve to not wear any clothes for I'm a bad person."

"You are not a bad person. I can count many times Jessica has done a lot of things that aggravate us, but out of all that, I don't leave her in the lurch," Elizabeth said.

'No matter how much grief I may give Jessica, I have a code of ethics to save all lives," Daisy said.

"What exactly is the purpose that Sunset has?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Twilight, you did ask that girls to like Sunset and they did. The purpose for Sunset to me would be maybe to pass along that friendship. What is the goal here in your world, in…what is it that you live at?" Daisy asked.

'The Castle of Friendship in Equestria. The goal is that I learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. I have friends in the 5 ponies. I learned friendship and you can too, Sunset. Maybe you're upset because you're afraid and you're lost, and I think that's why you can't be a pony because you closed yourself off by being afraid." Twilight told the group.

"But the girls are not like the ponies. They only got the power because of you. They don't have a facet of friendship," Sunset said.

'Sunset, whether a friend has an ability power or not, you like that friend for themselves," Cassie said.

"You know, Sunset, and also Twilight, what was done is like playing something in a game that you gave a boost to the girls to unlock what they might have, and I think if they associated with Sunset, they can gain a power of their own and in our world. I don't care if it's the same as what you have here or not, but I think by leaving those girls, you're going to make them give up the ability they could've had. I think you and the girls are a link to a power, and it takes friendship and a good bond to excel that power," Daisy said.

"What I watch on TV back at home and while I may see something in Kathryn Janeway as the captain of her ship, she had to learn about being that captain and to learn how that ship operates. It's like that in the sporting athlete that is drafted onto a team and it takes a team and a coach and to learn to be a good player. Twilight is obviously a legend in the same similar fashion to that of Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Peyton Manning, Serena and her sister Venus Williams, Danica Patrick, and Dale Earnhardt. Legends, Sunset, have to be worked to be worked hard. It's like that of my guitar…" Just then, Deirdre's guitar appeared.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Kochi and Bryce asked.

"I don't know, but anyway…"

"I had a guitar, but I had to sell it. I was quite good at it," Sunset said in a small voice as Twilight perked up to see Sunset smile.

"On my guitar that you see, it took practice to be good," Deirdre said, and without an amp, the guitar struck up chords into the sky and made it flash. "This is quite fascinating."

'My land is magic,' Twilight smiled.

"Uh, do ponies use the bathroom in private?" Jessica asked.

"Well, ponies go where they got to go in open areas," Twilight said.

"As humans, we're a bit discreet about doing that," Elizabeth said.

"I can lead you to a quiet place to go in private. I've done that before in camping," Sunset said. After every human used the bathroom in private by a tree and Sunset provided proper burial of the waste, everybody sat down again in their towels.

"So you got to solve a problem in getting Sunset to go back, but Sunset clearly doesn't want to, and there's no way I can open a portal back to your world, but this Q could for he brought you here," Twilight said of the situation. "I wish I can really remedy your situation in clothes, but us ponies never had a need for them."

"I'm OK with being naked,' Venus giggled.

"I'm OK too,' Kochi said.

"NO, there is a time and a place for that, and it feels awkward to be that around other ponies. Are they all tall as you? We're like Gulliver…"

"Gulliver?" Twilight asked.

"Of the TV show in our world, Gulliver's Travels as he met small people and great consideration had to be taken. At least none of us are 6 feet tall, but still, we are big amongst your people, and how big is your area? I don't want to inadvertently hurt your village," Daisy said.

"Well, a lot of consideration will have to be taken, but we're of magic and nothing will be hurt. Maybe with magic, we could reduce your height into the height of ponies," Twilight said. "Anyway, some are nearly 2 feet taller then us as ponies like me and my friends are 4 feet and the smaller ponies are 2 feet. Our Princess and her court of 2 horses are 6 feet tall. You know, the best part of Sunset being here is she can see Celestia."

"I guess I have to, but I'm very afraid. I let her down. I was selfish. I behaved badly to you," Sunset said. Her towel nearly slipped down. Twilight quickly fixed it. "I'm OK if you wanted to see me naked. Maybe if we had, we could've been friends faster. I had no idea how appealing it is to be human and undressed. Sorry about that, Twilight. That must be a bashful subject. Was it hard for you to learn about changing clothes and undressing?"

"I never have that as a pony, but as a human, it felt awkward," Twilight said honestly. She smiled. "But then when the other girls undressed too, it didn't feel so awkward and I actually liked it."

"Twilight, I hate to break this up, but on our world, our families and friends can get very worried about us being away, and the little ones got family too. We got to find a way to get back to our world. What about your royal subjects…I'm sorry, as an older person, I am not familiar with your area or show on TV," Daisy said awkwardly.

"Well, I didn't know how to use computers, and I'm still getting over seeing myself on TV as a human. In a way, that helped with the situation I had," Twilight smiled.

"You saw yourself in a movie that was made into a movie?" Jessica asked big.

"Yes I did, and I used the idea that I was going to use anyway, and it won me the contest to get my crown back," Twilight said.

"Well, as they say in playing a game, now that we met some of the characters, we need to meet the other characters and get us back home, or help Sunset realize that she has a place in our home," Daisy said.

"Would your pony friends and royal subjects help us? I hope they won't be offended that we're not dressed," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, they're animals and believe me, my dog gets excited enough seeing me walk around naked," Deirdre smiled.

'Don't be a weirdo, Lizzie. This is more fun then the place we were at when we were 12 years old. I'm with unicorns!" Jessica picked up Twilight and hugged her too tightly.

"Jessica, stop that," Deirdre said firmly. Sunset got Twilight away from Jessica.

"You be careful of Twilight. She's not like a doll you know,' Sunset said firmly, putting Twight down as she was kind of like picking up a big dog for her size.

"I did come to relax, but your priority is first. I can come back another time. You need help in my land," Twilight said. "But there is a slight problem. I did come on the pony train. You'd never fit in the pony train at all." Twilight showed off the pony train. "I'd also have to use magic to enlarge the tunnel structure and bridges too with low trestle."

"We'd get stuck in the door that's for sure,' Sunset said big. "I forgot what a disadvantage it is for humans here, since you never had humans."

"Well, each of us don't weigh over 140 pounds say. We could sit on top of the train, if we don't cave it in," Deirdre said.

"That's the only way to get you to Equestria. I'm very bad at flying, and I couldn't fly back and forth and lift all of you," Twilight said.

"Will the ponies be scared of a girl in her towel?" Sunset asked.

"Well, the ponies will be surprised to say the least, but if they assured that you won't do anything to them, they won't mind. I got to say having humans in my land is very exciting," Twilight said happily.

"Twilight, I was just thinking. After we talk to your royal princess…Celestia," Elizabeth said as Cassie whispered the name to her. "I might have an idea that can help Sunset, but I really would like to know your friends and area first."

"OK sure…Elizabeth,' Twilight said.

"Will she see me like this and want to see me? Maybe she'll be ashamed of me," Sunset said.

"You stop putting yourself down. Celestia will be happy to see you," Twilight assured her. Twilight used her magic to pack the suitcases. "Hmm, I better get my Pony card out as I won't have enough money at all paying for everybody, and then there's securing you on the train."

It was going to be an exciting trip to Equestria.

To be continued


End file.
